Death Eaters
The Death Eaters (originally the Knights of Walpurgis) was the name given to the followers of Lord Voldemort. The group primarily consisted of wizards and witches who were radical pure-blood supremacists and who practiced the Dark Arts with reckless abandon and without regard to or fear of wizarding law. Lord Voldemort used this select group of wizards and witches dring both the first and second Wizarding Wars, employing them as his elite force. They often wore black hoods and masks with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces. Only the members of the inner circle of the Death Eaters had Dark Marks burned into their left forearms. When Voldemort touched one of them, each of the Death Eaters felt it, signaling for them to Apparate to their leader's side. Bellatrix Lestrange applauded herself for being the most loyal Death Eater. She was always at Voldemort's side and when she escaped from Azkaban she returned to him. Some Death Eaters did not return out of loyalty but fear. Peter Pettigrew was a good example of this. Information *Founder: Lord Voldemort *Founded: Possibly 1950s *Dissolved: 1998 *Leader: Lord Voldemort *Headquarters: **Riddle House **Malfoy Manor **Ministry of Magic (under Ministry of Magic) **Shrieking Shack **Forbidden Forest *Intentions: **Purify the Wizarding race **Unlock the secrets of immortality. **Conquer wizarding Great Britain (to create a Wizarding controlled kingdom under their rule - ultimately Voldemort's) and then eventually the Wizarding world (creating a Wizarding controlled empire under their rule - ultimately Voldemort's) along wit the entire Muggle world in the same stages. **Achieve a global dictatorship under a magical regime. **Destroy Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix *Affiliation: **British Ministry of Magic (Under Death Eater control) **Snatchers **One or more Giant colonies **Fenrir Greyback's werewolf pack *Enemies: **Muggles **Muggle-borns **Blood traitors **British Ministry of Magic **Order of the Phoenix **Dumbledore's Army **Albus Dumbledore **Harry Potter Ideology Ideologically, the Death Eaters sought to destroy Muggles and wizards and witches of Muggle lineage, take over, and restore the wizarding world to pure-bloods. The Death Eaters idealized pure-bloods, which is ironic considering that their leader, Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood with a Muggle father. Not all of them could claim to be pure-bloods, and in fact true pure-bloods probably do not exist since the claim is based on selective genealogy; possibly many of them were half-bloods clinging to their pure-blood ancestors. One such example is Severus Snape, the son of a Muggle man and a pure-blood witch. Juding by Bellatrix Lestrange's reaction to being told that Voldemort was a half-blood by Harry Potter, the Dark Lord most likely lied to his followers about being pure-blood. The Death Eaters also attacked pure-bloods who opposed them, such as Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Their main targets, however, were Muggle-borns, whom they hated and believed should not be allowed access to the wizarding world, judging from their mass imprisonment of Muggle-borns during the height of the Second Wizarding War. It is possible that some Death Eaters believed the theory their propaganda put forth — that Muggle-borns stole magic from "real" wizards and witches — though this may have been nothing more than an excuse to send Muggle-borns to Azkaban. In any case, the Death Eaters regarded Muggle-borns as inferior and undeserving of magic and thought those who disagreed, so-called blood traitors, were nearly as bad. However, in "rare circumstances,", a Muggle-born who was exceptionally powerful or talented might be permitted to become a Death Eater. Their actions on Muggle-borns also seemed to have deviated between wars since during the First Wizarding War the Death Eaters would mass murder Muggle-borns, while during the Second War they would imprison and humiliate them, as opposed to executing them outright, via the false propaganda the Ministry put forth, showing that the Death Eaters grew more arrogant and sadistic after they took over the Ministry. Although some Death Eaters appear to have been fanatically loyal to Voldemort, such as Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr., many seemed to serve him largely out of fear. As soon as he was defeated in 1981, many immediately renounced their loyalty and did not attempt to find Voldemort in the intervening years. Those who rioted at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup also fled when the Dark Mark was cast. Bill Weasley speculated then that those Death Eaters were “even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back”. However, most Apparated to his side if they were able to when Voldemort called them upon his return, claiming that they had been loyal all along. In turn, even though Voldemort valued the services they provided, and spoke as though they were a family, he saw them as no more than dispensable servants. Voldemort was willing to sacrifice even the most loyal of them if it would serve him well, the most prominent example being Severus Snape, who he thought to the end was faithful. Some Death Eaters deluded themselves to thinking that they alone knew and understood Voldemort, or were even close to him, but Voldemort never once desired a friend. Coupled with either disloyalty or constant failures, Voldemort lost faith in some of the once-highly revered servants such as Lucius and Bellatrix. As a sign of distrust-based precaution, the Death Eaters do not have knowledge of all their colleague's identities; Voldemort alone knows who they all are. This was done in order to prevent any traitors from turning all the others in. Becoming a Death Eater meant a lifetime service to Lord Voldemort. Death Eaters had no opportunity to "hand in their resignation" if the situation looked grim; deserters would be marked for death. Sirius Black III thought his younger brother was killed for attempting to quit after being asked to do something hard, even though later this turned out to be the opposite. Igor Karkaroff deserted the Death Eaters after turning many of them over to the Ministry, and even though he went into hiding after his former master was revived, he was eventually caught and killed for his disloyalty. However, Voldemort did forgive the servants who did not attempt to find him but returned when he touched Wormtail's Dark Mark since Snape claimed that, if otherwise, Voldemort would be left with very few followers. Known Death Eaters *Alecto Carrow *Amycus Carrow *Antonin Dolohov *Augustus Rookwood *Avery Sr. *Avery Jr. *Bartemius Crouch Jr. *Bellatrix Lestrange *Crabbe Sr. *Draco Malfoy *Evan Rosier *Gibbon *Goyle Sr. *Igor Karkaroff *Jugson *Lestrange Sr. *Lucius Malfoy *Mulciber Sr. *Mulciber Jr. *Nott Sr. *Peter Pettigrew *Rabastan Lestrange *Regulus Black *Rodolphus Lestrange *Rosier Sr. *Selwyn *Severus Snape *Thorfinn Rowle *Travers *Walden Macnair *Wilkes *Yaxley Death Eaters' Allies and Other Affiliations *Albert Runcorn (indirectly) *Borgin (indirectly) *Dementors *Dolores Umbridge (indirectly) *Draco Malfoy's gang (defected) *Fenrir Greyback *Forbidden Forest Acromantula Colony (under Voldemort) *Giants (under Golgomath) *Gregory Goyle *John Dawlish (indirectly) *Madam Rosmerta (Imperiused) *Mafalda Hopkirk (indirectly) *Narcissa Malfoy (defected) *Pansy Parkinson (indirectly) *Qurinius Quirrell (indirectly) *Scabior *Vincent Crabbe Deaths, Disappearances and Injuries Deaths Permanent Injuries Category:Unfinished pages